The eleventh day of the ninth month
by Half-Angel-Writer
Summary: A Hetalia version of September 11th. Not meant for light reading. Please read the Author's note before reading the story. ##UNDER REVISION##
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Half-Angel-Writer here with another story. A bit of an explination for this story. I remember 9/11 quite well. Ever since that day, I have a hard time thinking or reading about it. And don't even bring up watching the film from that day. This year, for the tenth annavirsary, I made myself watch every thing, and then go and read a timeline version of the day. It was so bad that I ended up crying about it. Then I was struck by this story idea. So this is how I am dealing with the saddness and pain that I felt from that day ten years ago. I mean no disrespect to the survivors, their families, the brave souls who lost their lives and their families. This is just my copeing mechanism. There is no intentional humor in this story. It just kind of writes itself. If you don't like the subject matter, don't read this. **

**This Story is primarily about America and his 50 kids (the personifications of the States), most of who are adopted, and how they came together as a family on a fateful date. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia Characters mentioned here, just my versions of the 50 states. **

A young blond-haired girl stood in the center of the Pentagon Memorial, eyes close, remembering the pain of that infamous day. Sorrow still filled her, remembering the people, her citizens who had lost their lives that day during a cowardly attack. Catherine "Virginia" A. Jones sat down in the middle of the Memorial Garden. It had been her own "Day of Infamy" and even now, after more than ten years, she still felt the burning pain and the indescribable fear and sadness from that day. She looked around at all the benches, remembering every moment of that day.

*Flashback*

"Hey Carol? What's dad doing in California again?"

"I think he's at meeting with them western States." Carol, better known as North Carolina, said, looking up from her book. The personification of the Tar Heel State had just woken up, and her long brown hair was everywhere, her green-blue eyes bleary and her voice sluggish.

"Hey, Ya'll think he's forgetting about us?" Said a new voice. Popping up from the next bed over was 'Lina. South Carolina was already dressed and ready to go for the day, the spitting image of Carol, but a couple years younger, (but they were still called the Carolina twins).

"I highly doubt that 'Lina. I think he just has his attention pulled in too many directions. Anyways, thanks Carol. I have to call him. There's a meeting at the Capitol today and he said he'd be there."

The Carolina twins looked over to their door at the speaker. "Yeah, ok. Hey will you see if you can tell Tennessee to lay off for a bit. He's been getting annoying again."

The person at the door laughed, "Sure, though I don't think it will do much good."

"Thanks, Virginia."

The blond haired girl waved good-by, and headed down the stairs.

"Yo sis!" Called a voice.

"What? I have to leave." Called Virginia, not turning around.

"I know that. I'm coming with, remember?"

"Oh hey York." Virginia finally turn around to see her older sister, behind her, one of her older brothers, specifically Pennsylvania.

"Are you all set?" Penn asked, holding up car keys.

"Yeah I am. Let's go." Virginia said as she held the door for her older siblings. "I still don't know why you guys are coming. DC's just gonna talk for hours about nothing important."

New York started to walk to the Parking Garage that held every states' car, in Many cases, cars plural.

"I want to take Virginia's Camero." Pennsylvania said.

"Sorry, Penn, Montana totaled it last week and I can't get fixed. Actually, that's one of the things that I wanted to talk to Dad about." Virginia replied, grimacing at the thought.

"What happened?" New York asked.

"Well Montana was coming home from a trip and…" Virginia began, but suddenly New York stumbled and fell, crying out in pain.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed, as her siblings heard a sickening snap. Her left leg bent at an unnatural angle, the shattered bone, tearing the skin open. Virginia gasped in shock, while Pennsylvania turned around, eyes wide with surprise.

"York? YORK! What's wrong? What is it?" Virginia cried, trying to calm her sister down, at the same time trying to keep the dark haired from hurting herself more. Pen whipped out his phone and dialed 911. Moments later, the emergency personnel were dispatched and an ambulance was on its way.

_*The closest vehicle is about 10 minutes away, sir. Try to keep the patient calm. I can walk you through procedures to help control the bleeding.* _came the voice through Penn's phone.

"Put it on speaker, Penn. I need to talk to them." Virginia spit out through clenched teeth, the Carolina twins having brought out the massive first aid kit that America insisted having in the house since Hawaii had had her attack in 1942. Virginia's hands were flying as she quickly assessed the damage.

*_Miss? Can you tell me what happened and describe what the wound looks like?_* came the slightly scratchy voice through Penn's speaker phone.

"She was just walking in a straight line… then her leg snapped… the wound looks like someone shot her with an incendiary round, like from a sniper rifle. Tibia is shattered about two inches from the knee, Fibia is cracked, looks like some sort of shrapnel in the wound. We didn't hear a gunshot." Virginia growled at the phone. She knew what she was talking about. Virginia was an EMT and was planning on going to Medical School to become a surgeon, so she was constantly learning and studying medical journals and textbooks. "She's losing blood and is going into shock. I've got the wound covered in gauze and pressure applied. She's prob'ly going to be critical in about 20 minutes. Closest hospital is ten minutes away." Virginia was worried about her sister, who was pale and shaking from the shock.

*_Understood Ma'am… just keep her calm… the Ambulance should be there momentarily._* Already, Virginia, Penn and the twins could hear a siren. A moment later, an ambulance screeched to a halt near the curb. The Paramedics jumped out and ran over. Virginia shoved Penn and the twins away, telling them to go inside and tell the others who were home what had happened and to get a hold of America. As the three ran to the house, New Jersey sprinted out, yelling something.

"Terrorists just crashed into the World Trade Center." Screamed the dark haired teen. Virginia's eyes widened again in shock as she gasped in understanding. She looked at New York, who was receiving a shot of morphine for the pain.

"Oh no… this can't be happening." She whispered to herself. Just then, New York's eyes opened and her face contorted again. She screamed bloody murder as her other leg, the right one, cracked and a similar wound opened on the side. The Paramedics stared. Virginia swore loudly and grabbed her sister's head, holding her still.

"Give her a sedative." She commanded, "The pain is going to get worse." The Paramedics decided to listen to the young teen who had an air of command about her, and an ancient look in her eyes. They gave the moaning and screaming New York a sedative. Virginia sighed when New York finally went limp and her eyes rolled back in her head. The paramedics then hoisted the girl to the gurney and hurried to the ambulance. Virginia followed, feverishly dialing her cell phone trying to get a hold of her dad.

The blond checked her watch. The time was 9:05 AM, September 11th, 2001.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My apologies for taking so long on this chapter. I have been trying to write this for a couple of months, but I lost my muse/inspiration/what-ever-you-want-to-call-it. So I waited until I felt inspired or whatever. That being said, I know that these chapters are short but I want to focus on one part at a time. **

**Thank you to the two people who added this story to their alerts.**

**What I said in the last chapter still applies here: This is not meant as a joke or in any way to offend anyone… this is just my way of expressing my feelings and coping with what I remember from 10+ years ago. But I wanted to share it with others. Please note that I am trying to be accurate to the time line, but I may make an unintentional mistake or two. If you do notice a discrepancy, please be kind and let me know so I can fix it. Reviews are appreciated.**

Walking out of the memorial garden, Catherine Jones made her way to the front doors of the Pentagon. Flashing her badge, the seemingly 17 year old girl headed inside and down the twisting corridors. She had a meeting with the Joint Chief of Staff in twenty minutes, one that her father had asked her to attend since he could not make it himself. Walking quickly, Catherine glanced back, feeling like she was being followed. She noticed a couple of men in black suits, sunglasses and ear-pieces. Internally she sighed; the Secret Service still had not figured out that she was her father's daughter, and insisted that they escort her out of whatever government building they found her in. At least until she proved otherwise. She wasn't surprised by this, though. Recent events, National and State-wide had left her with a haunted look, her normally full face thin and exhausted looking not like her normal self. Ignoring her shadowers for the moment, Catherine returned her attention to her surroundings. She had taken the long way around to the meeting room, so that she would pass through the rebuilt portion of the Five-sided building. She stopped, glancing around. Everywhere she looked, she didn't see the pristine walls, refurnished offices, the art work on the walls and the government workers. Rather she still saw the images that had literally burned themselves into her mind; twisted metal, flames and the stench of death.

****Flashback****

"Blood pressure is stable, and the bleeding has stopped."

"She's still not conscious. That sedative should have worn off by now. Give me 20 cc's of Epinephrine"

"Here…"

"That's not going to help… She'll wake up when it's over; or sooner. She has obligations to get to NYC and help her people."

William Jones, AKA Pennsylvania, put his hand on his younger sister's arm, pulling her attention from the paramedics working on their sister, Maria Goodwin Jones, or New York. It was currently 9:15 am EST on the morning of September 11, 2001. The World Trade Center Towers in New York City had just been hit by two Passenger planes. The result was that the Towers were on fire and in danger of collapsing, and the personification of New York State had both her legs broken as a result of that. Virginia had been helping the paramedics, filling them in on New York's allergies and other medical information. Penn had been on the phone the entire time, trying to reach Alfred F. Jones, better known as America, their father, who was currently with his boss in Texas, contrary to what the Carolina Twins had thought, earlier that morning. A quick call to California had confirmed it. Their father was not there, but Joseph San Luca-Jones, who the States called "Calli" and the other West Coast State Kids were on their way to the East. Virginia, hearing the conversation, snatched the phone from Pennsylvania.

"Head to the house, Dell, Jersey and Hamp'sure are there now trying to keep the younger ones calm. Rhody's probably watching the TV, and it's not going to help. Mary is picking up the Cee Twins and Gigi and going to meet us at the hospital. Keep trying to get a hold of Dad." Virginia said in on breath. On the other end of the phone, California was directing his siblings into one of the family buses (the 55 passenger coach buses).

"I hear ya, sis. We're gonna pick up the Mid-West when we hit Kansas. All flights are grounded, so it's going to be a couple of days before we get there. Oh and dudette, stay calm, panicking is not going to make the waves any smaller." California said to her. Virginia scoffed at the Spaniard's attempt at being wise (which did not match his surfer accent and attitude) and snapped Penn's phone shut, severing the connection. Pennsylvania looked at her, and shook his head. Both states were worried. Was this merely an isolated incident, or was the worst to come. In Pennsylvania's hands, New York's phone started ringing. Virginia and Pennsylvania looked at it. The Caller ID identified the caller as New York's boss. Wincing, Pennsylvania answered. The following hushed conversation was cut short when they arrived at the hospital. The two other states jumped out, as soon as the doors opened. In a rush, the paramedics unloaded New York on to a gurney, and rushed her to the ER. Virginia caught the scent of burned flesh as they passed. Whipping her own phone out, she called the PPHL or Personification Problematic Hot Line. America had come up with the name, much to the other nations' chagrin, but the rest of the system worked. It was a special international department that worked on keeping the personifications of the nations, and in some cases, their children secret and covered up anything that might endanger their security. The international community was already aware of what was going on in the States, and were working on getting over Stateside to help out. She could hear England in the background freaking out.

_Of course he knows something about what's going on… He's technically our dad too… or at least the Thirteen's… Why did I never think of that?_ Virginia thought. It was a strange, awkward and creepy thought, and she quickly shook it off. Her phone started ringing again. It was DC.

"DC? We're not going to make it. York's out, both legs broken. We're at the hospital. Haven't been able to get a hold of Dad. Can't talk, call Dell or Jersey. 'Nuther call. Bye." Washington DC stared at his phone when his older half-sister hung up. Then he quickly dialed the number of the Secret Service Offices and had them patch him through to the SS with the President. He knew that his Father would be close by.

Back at the Hospital, Virginia was on the phone again, standing in a private waiting room pacing and talking to her own boss, who wanted her in Richmond as soon as possible. She explained what was going on, telling him that her dad would need her soon and that she would come when she could. In the middle of her explanation though, she froze, mid-sentence. He phone clattered to the floor. Pennsylvania looked up from his phone. Virginia was shaking, visibly trembling.

"Gin? What's wro—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Virginia let out an ear-splitting shriek of pain. She fell to her knees, clutching her head, screaming in pain. Penn leapt to her side, trying to talk to her. Virginia did not hear a word he said, nor that of the nurses who came in to find out what was wrong. The State curled into a ball, holding her head, keening in pain.

...

…

…

…

What she was hearing was screams of pain. She felt flickering fire, scorching, crushing, tearing pain, abject terror. She saw flames, falling masonry, shredded metal. She smelled jet fuel, burning flesh, charred metal and plastic, the scent of sparking wires and more. In an instant, she knew something of what New York had felt.

…

…

…

…

Pennsylvania was at a loss. He didn't know what was happening or why his sister was screaming. The TV over-head, flickered, switching to a live news feed. The Pentagon showed on screen, on fire, with an Airliner sticking out of the side. Penn gasped, and looked down to his sister. Some States, especially ones where large bases of Military operations, would associate any problems or injuries at those places with headaches. Like Florida, though Florida sometimes had two, Cape Canaveral/Patrick AFB and Tyndall AFB. New York had Rome, Arizona and New Mexico shared the headache known as Area 51 and Texas had Houston. Virginia had the Pentagon. The Plane crash would have translated into possible brain trauma for her. He remembered when Philadelphia was burned; the pain had been excruciating. The pain from the Pentagon would be awful for Virginia especially since she spent a lot of time there, working. He scrambled quickly to come up with a suitable explanation and to the doctors he explained that his sister had had a concussion two weeks before, and had hit her head climbing out of the Ambulance. He wasn't sure if that had anything to do with it, but it might have. The nurses quickly got the screaming girl on a gurney, shot her with Sedatives and rushed her to get an MRI and a CT scan of her head.

Penn glanced at the TV once more, then at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30 on the morning of September 11th.

**A/N: Please Review.**


End file.
